


Into it

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Anticipation, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Though, now that he thinks about it. It's always seem to be the thing with them - differences more prominent than similarities that bring them so close together. Tall and slender Youngtaek, short and strong Seungmin. Loud Youngtaek and composed Seungmin.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Into it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece because I was in my BaeTag feels. Title from Chase Atlantic's Into it.  
> Un-Beta'ed.

His breath hitches. His eyelids flutter. His heart beats erratically right in his chest and his head spins. 

It's so excruciatingly slow, the way fingers caress the inner side of his right thigh. A shiver runs down his spine and he closes his eyes tightly, trying to endure it, trying not to let out any sound. But it's hard. God knows it's _so_ hard to stay composed like that without feeling like crumbling down any second. 

"Pretty" 

Youngtaek nearly whines. He doesn't even know what sound leaves his lips. Is it a squirm? A whimper? He is incapable of naming it since it's just too difficult to focus. Not when he's lying down on bed and looking up at Seungmin so pleadingly. Seungmin who doesn't seem bothered at all. How can he be so composed? How does Seungmin keep his calm when Youngtaek is so on the edge?

Though, now that he thinks about it. It's always seem to be the thing with them - differences more prominent than similarities that bring them so close together. Tall and slender Youngtaek, short and strong Seungmin. Loud Youngtaek and composed Seungmin. 

"Stylists really do know how to make you look even prettier than you already are" 

It should be illegal for Seungmin to call Youngtaek pretty. Because he enjoys it so much. So much it probably isn't healthy, the way it makes him feel. So giddy and happy inside but also so warm under his clothes. Which isn't the case at the moment, not when he's only in his underwear. And choker. The whole reason why Seungmin is being so terribly _mean_ to him. 

But really, maybe it's him to blame. And the way his pupils dilated when Seungmin touched the choker around his neck after they had changed into the clothes for their performance. Seungmin must have seen it. That certain spark that travelled across Youngtaek's eyes at the touch. Of course he did. Youngtaek swears he saw the corner of Seungmin's lips curling just a little. 

"Seungmin-" he's so oddly quiet, just like every time he finds himself slipping slowly in that space where his body feels like floating among the clouds, elevated to heights of pleasure by Seungmin's touch. Youngtaek doesn't speak up much, he's a good boy. He wants to be Seungmin's good boy. 

And yet, he needs Seungmin. Youngtaek needs him to _do_ something before he goes insane. The purple and pink bruises on his pale skin, left by Seungmin's lips to mark his property - they tingle, they burn and Youngtaek wants more. No, he _needs_ more so badly that he's so close to crying, begging. 

Nothing he hadn't done before. Nothing Seungmin nor him don't enjoy. 

"My pretty boy" a hand grip his thigh and Youngtaek moans. Maybe a little too loudly even if they're alone in the dorm "My pretty _baby_ "

The hand travels up and up, and Youngtaek nearly chants a prayer. But what really leaves his lips is a whine when Seungmin's fingers merely hook into the waistband of his underwear.

"Please- Seungmin- Please please please-" a pair of lips shuts him up and Youngtaek melts on the spot. Seungmin's lips are warm, sweet, perfect, skilled, kissable and too damn good at kissing for Youngtaek not to admire him. 

And when he pulls away, Youngtaek feels dizzy. Dazed and confused, aroused and warm, melted and pliant, he looks up at the other and feels the thumb resting against the plush bottom tier, making him part his lips just slightly, just enough for the hint of his tongue to brush against Seungmin's finger.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you" 

Seungmin's soft voice reassures him in the manner so sweet it's the perfect contradiction to the loud whimpers and whines Youngtaek lets out at his deep movements.


End file.
